The Past in the Future
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: No siempre el futuro es como nosotros nos planteamos. Por desgracia, no podemos viajar en el tiempo para saber si realmente queríamos tomar ese camino o no. Kagome tendrá la oportunidad de conocer su futuro "Tu futuro eliminará el odio de tu corazón solo así podrás acabar con el bello mal".
1. I

Sintió como una fuerza expansiva de engría impulsaba su cuerpo hacia atrás a una velocidad vertiginosa. Su cuerpo, como si de un muñeco se tratara, voló sin fuerzas siguiendo al proyectil energético que le habían lanzado, topando fuertemente con el tronco de un árbol, que a su vez la había frenado.

-¡Kagome! – a lo lejos, la sacerdotisa escuchó una voz áspera y masculina que gritaba su nombre con un timbre de miedo - ¡Kagome! – la mujer sintió como unas manos temblorosas buscaban su pulso mientras maldecían en voz baja – abre los ojos, por favor – poco a poco sentía que el cansancio vencía la batalla, dejaba de sentir los brazos del hanyou, no escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos, solo se dejaba vencer por la dulce inconsciencia a la que había sido sometida y una dulce voz que le repetía una y otra vez:

 _Tu futuro eliminará el odio de tu corazón_

 _Solo así podrás destruir el bello mal_

Para cuando volvió de la inconsciencia, la joven chica del futuro estaba tumbada boca arriba en una cabaña cerca del fuego y con una manta tapando su débil cuerpo. Suspiró, no quería abrir los ojos puesto que esperaba encontrar al hanyou malhumorado con ella por haberse expuesto al peligro de aquella manera.

Desde la muerte de Kagura, el grupo sabía que se acercaba la batalla final, sabían que Naraku estaba gastando todos sus ases para intentar contrarrestar la fuerza contra la que se enfrentaría, puesto que humanos semidemonios y demonios se habían unido para acabar con un solo ser, por lo que era lógico que ese ser, estuviera algo asustado.

Kagome también sabía que debía forzar mucho más sus poderes para poder acabar con Naraku, aunque Kikyou aun estuviera viva y por suerte sus poderes también, ella también debía ayudar en lo que pudiera y purificar al demonio así como a la perla. Por desgracia, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la joven chica del futuro no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para derrotar ni a un simple demonio mangosta, por lo que mucho menos derrotaría a Naraku.

Por ello se había puesto en peligro, necesitaba que su cuerpo se fortaleciera, que sus poderes aumentaran. Pero nunca lo conseguiría si seguía siendo la protegida de los demás compañeros. Se molestó con Shippo cuando este se puso delante de ella la última vez que atacó Naraku; por todos los dioses, él era un niño, demonio sí, pero un niño. No era posible que un niño estuviera dispuesto a morir para salvarla a ella, al estorbo de sacerdotisa que solo servía para detectar la perla.

Gruñó, ese pensamiento le recodaba a los malos pensamientos que había tendido durante los últimos días. Si en el mejor de los casos, Naraku moría y los demás resultaban ilesos, Kagome debería despedirse de sus amigos y del amor de su corta vida. Odiaba la situación en general, ella debía dejarlo todo y volver a su tiempo, puesto que ya no era requerida en la época feudal. Además, según Kaede, la misma alma no podía vivir en diferentes cuerpos en el mismo momento, si fuera así, el alma acabaría teniendo problemas irreversibles.

Entonces ¿qué debía hacer? ¿pedirle las almas robadas a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado el hanyou? ¿ser pues un impedimento para que los dos fueran felices? Estaba claro que por muchos celos que albergaba de Kikyou, ella jamás podría entrometerse en una relación de esa forma. Había aprendido con el tiempo que en el amor no se elige y por tanto este no siempre era bueno para las dos partes implicadas.

Suspiró de forma lastimera, frunciendo el ceño y reusándose a abrir aún los ojos. Las lágrimas se habían agrupado en sus cuencas y sabía que si las abría, posiblemente saldrían libres por su rostro. No, no era momento de pensar en ello. Ella debía ser fuerte, debía matar a Naraku, era la única prioridad. Y luego, esperaba que esa fuerza adquirida le ayudara a superar el futuro, sola o en compañía.

-Sé que estás despierta, niña – la voz raspada y estropeada de Kaede la sorprendió – puedes abrir los ojos, solo ha sido un susto.

-Hola anciana Kaede – la sacerdotisa finalmente abrió los ojos provocando que algunas lágrimas salieran de las cuencas – gracias por curarme.

-No ha sido nada –aseguró la anciana, secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo –solo tienes unos rasguños, nos has preocupado más porque te has desmayado – Kaede se levantó y se dirigió a la fogata, para remover un caldo humeante.

-Sabe que sigo siendo débil – aunque fuera la hermana de Kikyou, Kaede había mostrado una gran comprensión hacia los temores de Kagome y era la única que sabía de esas preocupaciones.

-No digas tonterías, niña – le regañó la mujer mientras cortaba unas verduras – solo es una etapa. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, dentro de un tiempo te recuperarás y podrás seguir con tu vida. Solo debéis acostumbraros – Kaede se levantó y se dirigió a la mujer para darle un brebaje que la empezó a inducir al sueño – duerme, os hará bien – dicho esto la mujer se levantó y salió de la cabaña.

-¿Acostumbrarnos? – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el sueño la venciera. La oscuridad se cernió sobre ella siendo arrastrada a una paz absoluta.

(/…/) (/…/)(/…/)

Volvió nuevamente en sí, sintiéndose tranquila y calmada, completamente protegida y con un calor especial procedente de su espalda. Sonrió, hacía años que no se sentía así de protegida por las noches, y más en suelo feudal.

Se movió ligeramente por lo que su brazo rozó sin querer algo que estaba posado en su vientre. No lo tomó en cuenta puesto que su consciente aún no había despertado del todo, por lo que acarició eso que estaba ahí, imaginado que Inuyahsa la estaba abrazando con cariño, como había empezado a imaginar noches atrás.

Pero, esa cosa se empezó a mover por voluntad propia acariciándole el vientre con sus ¿garras? Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, sabiendo finalmente que esa cosa era de alguien y estaba viva. Plenamente consciente tocó ligeramente la identificable mano con las inconfundibles garras pequeñas que adornaban sus dedos. Sin acabar de creérselo, llevó su propia mano a explorar no solo la mano de su acompañante sino también el brazo, pudiendo vislumbrar al dirigir la mirada, una prenda roja.

-Oe, mujer. Por fin despiertas – Inuyasha la apretó más a su pecho. Se asustó muchísimo cuando la vio pálida en el suelo, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada – no vuelvas a darme esos sustos. Si te dejo sola es porque tú me prometiste que te cuidarías ¿o no lo recuerdas?

-¿I…Inu…Yasha? – sorprendida y asustada Kagome intentó girar su cuerpo para cerciorarse de que era él y no su loca imaginación quien estaba a su espalda. Pero antes de poder hacer ningún movimiento, de forma suave pero fuerte, el hayou le dio la vuelta para mírala a los ojos - ¿enserio eres tú?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿te has dado en la cabeza y no me recuerdas? – el semidemonio se incorporó levemente en el futón y examinó la cabeza de la chica buscando algún chichón – no pareces tener nada – Inuyasha comprobó cómo la sacerdotisa lo miraba extrañada – voy a buscar a Kaede

Kagome asintió, necesitaba hablar con Kaede. Había algo que no cuadraba en ese lugar ¿desde cuándo Inuyasha era tan atento y mostraba tanto sus sentimientos? Posiblemente aquel demonio que la había atacado a ella también le hubiera hecho algo a él. Cerró los ojos esperando a que el hanyou saliera de la cabaña cuando sintió una presión dulce e inusual en los labios. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para comprobar que Inuyasha la estaba besando de forma acompasada y suave, como si un experto en la materia se tratara.

-¿¡Qué haces!? – ella lo apartó, asustada y se levantó de golpe. Apoyándose al otro lado de la pared. Inuyasha la miró desconcertado para sonreír levemente.

-No hagas tonterías mujer, no tiene gracia que hagas eso – se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigió hacia ella, cogiéndola en brazos - ¿prefieres que te bese así?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para! –la joven, histérica, consiguió deshacerse del agarre del semidemonio volviéndose a apoyar en la pared - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente tienes tantas libertades conmigo?

-¿Libertades? – Inuyasha abrió los ojos desconcertado – Kagome, nunca te has quejado de mi afecto, es más normalmente te quejas de la ausencia de él. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Afecto? ¡A la única que le has tenido afecto ha sido a Kikyou! – chilló histérica – ¡siempre ha sido ella!

-¿A qué viene todo esto Kagome? –el hanyou intentó acercarse pero la mujer se movió hacia un lado – hemos hecho eso millones de veces. Nos hemos besado y acariciado y nunca te has quejado – dijo subiendo el tono de voz

-Sólo nos hemos besado una vez, en el castillo de Kaguya. ¡Y te comportarse como si nunca hubiera pasado! – Inuyasha abrió los ojos y palideció – no me confundas con Kikyou, con ella sí que te has besado – el hanyou gruñó pero ella siguió hablando – es cierto, esta misma mañana, antes de que atacara este estúpido demonio, has ido a ver a tu querida mujer ¡y os habéis besado!

-Kagome – Inuyasha intentó calmarse recopilando toda la información que de golpe ella le estaba dando – escúchame atentamente. Debes relajarte, no es bueno que te estreses – ella frunció el ceño irónica – ¿No recuerdas que Kikyou murió hace ocho años?

-¿Perdona? – la mujer rió a carcajada limpia – esa es la escusa más estúpida que me has dicho en tu vida, Inuyasha

-Kagome, realmente me estás asustando – el hanyou no sonreía, sino que miraba más asustado a la mujer que tenía delante – hace ocho años Naraku mató a Kikyou y poco después, nosotros acabamos con él. La perla te absorbió y durante días, estuviste atrapada dentro mientras ella intentaba tentarte para que pidieras el deseo equivocado. Conseguí entrar dentro de la perla y entonces la destruiste; desapreció de nuestras vidas – Kagome sin poder creérselo fue a coger el botecito de los fragmentos de su uniforme de colegiala, pero fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de que llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa - luego, aparecimos en tu tiempo y te abrazaste a tu madre llorando. No podía obligarte a volver conmigo, así que me fui, dejándote con tu familia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – se llevó la mano a los labios, demasiado sorprendida.

-El pozo dejó de funcionar por tres años, hasta que, un día, como otro cualquiera apareciste por él y volviste a mí. ¿no recuerdas nada?

-Es imposible Inuyasha. Tengo quince años, voy al instituto, y el pozo funciona cada vez que traspaso por él – negándose a creer lo que él le decía, Kagome empezó a llorar desesperada.

-Pequeña, tienes veinte años y eres mi mujer – ella lo miró sorprendida – llevamos casados cinco años.

-Yo… - lo miró asustada – por favor, vete. Necesito pensar – Inuyasha fue a acercarse, pero el rechazo hecho nuevamente por ella le hizo retirarse fuera de la cabaña. Kagome empezó a llorar desconsolada. Tenía lo que realmente había querido siempre, a Inuyasha con ella. Era un futuro prometedor… pero ¿era su futuro? – debo de estar soñando – sollozó – esto debe ser una pesadilla – pasó por delante de un espejo y miró su reflejo distraída, pero algo llamó su atención – dios mío ¿Qué me está pasando? – gimió al verse.

(/…/) (/…/)(/…/)

-¡Kaede! ¡Vieja! ¿estás despierta? – los gritos del hanyou despertaron a medio poblado, incluida a la mujer y la adolescente que dormían en esa cabaña

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no grites a estas horas? Además, tú sigues siendo más viejo que yo – la mujer no había cambiado mucho, simplemente iba un poco más lenta al caminar - ¿qué ocurre?

-Es Kagome – el hanyou entró sin pedir permiso. Rin se estaba despertando poco a poco despresándose y acercándose al fuego – no está bien. Le pasa algo en la cabeza.

-Inuyasha, la he observado de arriba abajo – sentenció la mujer sentándose – no le pasa nada, está perfectamente

-No recuerda nada de los últimos ocho años – Rin y Kaede levantaron la vista, sorprendidas –dice que Kikyou está viva y que no recuerda nada de Naraku ni de los años que estuvimos separados – Inuyasha se sentó – la he dejado en la cabaña, pero me interesaría que vinieras.

-Sino recuerda nada es posible que le choque ver cuánto has madurado Inuyasha – el hanyou gruñó - ¿le has dicho que está embarazada? – por la cara del joven, la anciana dedujo que no – y tampoco le has contado que tenéis una hija de cuatro años que está con Miroku y Sango ¿verdad? – antes de poder contestar, Inuyasha sintió un grito de su mujer, lejos de la aldea… en el pozo.

Para cuando él junto a Rin y Kaede llegaron al pozo, Kagome estaba en el suelo, con la espalda pegada al borde de piedra sollozando y temblando. Repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su madre y del miedo que sentía. Inuyasha se acercó, lentamente y se agachó a su lado.

-Mujer, mírame – pero ella seguía con la cabeza agachada sollozando – Kagome – él le levantó el mentón para mirarla a los ojos – ¿tanto desprecio te da saber que lo has dejado todo por estar aquí conmigo? – las palabras sorprendieron a Kagome, quien abrió los ojos - ¿tan mal te hace sentir que eres la mujer de un vulgar híbrido? – al no recibir respuesta alguna de la mujer, el semidemonio se levantó y se giró para ver a Kaede – puede que tú la calmes, ya que no soporta estar conmigo – fue a emprender la marcha de árbol en árbol, queriendo olvidar el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Osuwari! – chilló la mujer con todas sus fuerzas. El hanyou se estampó en el suelo maldiciendo. En cambio Kagome sonrió, al menos había algo que no había cambiado. Se acercó a él pasando por al lado de Kaede y una adolescente que le resultaba familiar – tenemos que hablar Inuyasha.

-Os dejaremos a solas – las dos mujeres se dirigieron nuevamente a la aldea, sin esperar respuesta de la pareja

-Esa joven me recuerda a alguien – agregó la mujer viendo como las dos desparecían en el horizonte

-Es Rin, Kagome. Ella ahora tiene dieciséis años – la mujer palideció y maldijo en voz alta - ¿Por qué me has detenido? Está claro que odias tu vida ahora y que preferirías volver al futuro con Hobobo o como quiera que se llame – Inuyasha se levantó y se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos

-Lo siento – el hanyou la miró – yo… comprende que no recuerdo nada. Solo sé que había un demonio que me lanzó un proyectil energético y que quedé inconsciente. Luego tú me explicas todo esto y ¡mírame! ¡Voy a ser madre! – la mujer volvió a sollozar – no recuerdo nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, cuándo nos casamos o cuando lo concebimos – se tocó el vientre – son tantas cosas que no recuerdo. No sé si me despedí de ellos – dijo girándose hacia el pozo – no sé si saben que estoy bien, que estoy viva. Solo quería decirles que estoy bien

-Kagome – él se acercó poco a poco hacia ella

-Y una cosa más – ella lo encaró, alzando el dedo índice – nunca, jamás vuelvas a decir tal tontería como "¿tan mal te hace sentir que eres la mujer de un vulgar híbrido?" –agregó intentando imitar la voz del hanyou – porque te aseguro que la próxima vez no me contentaré con hacerte comer tierra, amigo – Inuyasha sonrió estando a escasos milímetros de ella.

-No me esperaba esa reacción Kagome. Nunca me habías rechazado – bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Es que, aquí – señaló su cabeza – tengo quince años. Lo que tú planeabas hacer me parece más propio de Miroku que de ti – él gruñó – pero ten claro una cosa, llevo enamorada de ti desde los quince años y soñando con que algún día esto se hacía realidad – se tocó el vientre – y fuera como fuera que ocurrieran las cosas, estoy segura de que no me arrepentiría de nada – se acercó y lo abrazó – lo siento

-Deja de llorar, te vas a hacer daño en los ojos – delicadamente le secó las lágrimas. De repente olisqueó el aire y gruñó, maldiciendo su suerte – hay algo más que debo decirte.

-¿A sí? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Quien sabe, puede que Inuyasha se le declarara para que le ayudara a recordar cosas.

-Veras… - nerviosamente el hanyou intentó hablar pero alguien lo interrumpió

-¡Mami!

Continuará…

¡Muy buenas a todos! Bueno aquí vuelvo con ese nuevo proyecto que no sé cómo saldrá.

Por ahora lo dejo ahí, aviso de que es algo que me rondaba la cabeza de hace tiempo pero que no sabía realmente como plasmarlo en la hoja aunque realmente no sé si saldrá algo de provecho.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


	2. II

**II**

-¡Mamí! – una niña de unos cuatro años, vestida con un traje idéntico al de Inuyasha, se lanzó hacia Kagome sin apenas dar tiempo a Inuyasha a apartarse - ¿Cómo estás? ¿te ha dejado dormir mi hermanito? ¿me has echado de menos?

-Mûn, tu madre está algo cansada – el hanyou sacó rápidamente a su hija de los brazos de su mujer, temiendo la reacción de esta

-Pero yo quiero estar con mamá – infló los mofletes y giró su cabeza indignada igual que su padre. Kagome sonrió, esa niña era clavada a ella de pequeña, pero con el pelo plateado y los ojos azules. No había duda de que era hija suya y de Inuyasha, siendo esta afirmación la que le provocara un calor en el pecho - ¿ya no me quieres mami? – Kagome se fijó en los ojos lloros de la niña y sonrió, sí era clavada a ella.

-Lo siento – los abrazó a los dos, sintiéndose en casa por primera vez en ese día – pero estoy bastante cansada cariño ¿te parece si hablamos mañana? – por instinto, le dio un beso en la frente a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Se soltó de los brazos de su padre y salió directa hacia la cabaña. Igualmente Inuyasha no soltó a su mujer, sino que la alzó al estilo nupcial y la llevó a la cabaña.

Una vez allí, después de dormir a su hija por primera vez, Kagome se tumbó en el futón esperando ansiosa y nerviosa que Inuyasha hiciera lo mismo, pero el hanyou no se acercaba.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al comprobar que el hanyou se disponía a dormir sentado, con la espalda en la pared y abrazando a Tessaiga

-Hasta que nos sepamos que te ocurre, no quiero presionarte. Sí esto es lo que recuerdas, dormiré así esta y las noches que hagan falta – Kagome lo miró enternecida – duérmete – ordenó cerrando los ojos.

Kagome se arrastró lentamente quedando muy cerca de él esperando a que se relajara. Sabía que Inuyasha no dormiría a gusto en esa posición además que quería aprovecharse de la situación. Sintió que él se relajaba y en un movimiento rápido, cogió su mano y tiró de él para que caer al otro lado del futón

Inuaysha abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver como Kagome lo miraba con cierto brillo especial en sus ojos, como si ella hubiera vuelto. Pero el rubor en las mejillas y los movimientos nerviosos denotaban que aquello aún no había acabado.

-Se me hace raro estar así – dijo la mujer con ojos enternecidos – siempre pensé que estarías enamorado de Kikyou, toda la vida – ella bajó los ojos

-Kagome – él le acarició la mejilla, sorprendido

-Supongo que ya hemos hablado de esto, pero tengo que decírtelo – Inuyasha iba a hablar pero la mujer silenció los labios masculinos con el dedo índice – es increíble pensar que, al final, acabamos juntos. Teníamos tantas cosas en contra… - el hanyou solo podía disfrutar del roce de sus dedos en sus labios y el calor corporal que desprendía el cuerpo de su mujer – somos de épocas diferentes y casi podría decir culturas diferentes.

-Yo soy un hanyou, nunca habría imaginado que tendría una familia – agregó Inuyasha acariciándole el cabello. Sentía que le volvía a hablar la joven de quince años.

-Lo habrías tenido si Kikyou hubiera vivido – Kagome bajó la mirada – porque si ella hubiera vivido, la habrías elegido a ella ¿verdad? – levantó la mirada deprimida

-Lo dudo – Inuyasha en ocho años no había hablado nunca con Kagome de esto, pero sabía que era el momento – hace años que me rendí – ella lo miró extrañada

-¿Te rendiste? – él se puso de lado y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, incorporándose levemente

-En un principio intenté recordar que solo eras una niña – ella arrugó la nariz graciosamente – y que inevitablemente te parecías a Kikyou. Luego, al ver como actuabas con Shippô, con Kirara y con centenares de demonios y semidemonios, se me hacía más difícil odiarte, por lo que intentaba recordarme que solo servías para poder detectar los fragmentos de la esfera – vio como ella suspiró y bajaba la mirada – me aferré al recuerdo de Kikyou no solo porque le debiera algo, sino porque me era mucho más sencillo no amar a otra persona que pudiera perder – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró – pero, las veces que te perdí a manos de Kouga o de Ho… Ho…

-Hoyô – sonrió ella.

-Eso – sonrió él al ver su sonrisa – el peligro que corrías cada día por los demás, hizo que al final no pudiera resistirme. Por lo que me rendí.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste – agregó ella – además lo escondiste muy bien – suspiró

-Sí ¿verdad? – sonrió él

-Pero, no puedo evitar pensar que si Kikyou hubiera vivido, si consiguiera que viviera – se corrigió – habrías preferido quedarte con ella. No te habrías rendido.

-No lo creo – Kagome sonrió tristemente – no sé si recuerdas el día que murió Kagura – ella lo miró sorprendida

-Para mí, murió hace dos días – él abrió los ojos – sí, recuerdo la brisa que dejó cuando se fue. Me sentí decepcionada de mi misma por no poder hacer nada por ella

-¿No te fijaste en la mirada de Sesshomaru?

-¿Tú sí? – preguntó ella sorprendida - ¿desde cuándo tú te fijas en esas cosas? Y más con el odio profundo que os procesáis… porque sigue igual ¿no?

-Ya lo verás mañana – respondió – pero no quería hablarte de eso. Kagome, cuando Kagura murió, Sesshomaru seguía con su pose fría e impecable, pero su mirada no. Sesshomaru cambió después de la muerte de la bruja de los vientos y supongo que eso me hizo replantearme las cosas. Había soportado la muerte de Kikyou, pero no sabía si podría soportar tu propia muerte y supongo que en ese momento, me rendí. Poco después Kikyou murió y luego sucedió aquello en tu habitación y…- los colores le subieron al hanyou que por primera vez miró a los ojos a su mujer quien lo miraba irónica

-Perdona...- dijo antes de empezar a reírse. La carcajada limpia descolocó al hanyou que, creyendo que se estaba riendo de él se sentó en el futón dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos – yo… lo siento – respiraba entrecortadamente sin poder parar

-Keh – agregó mucho más indignado que antes

-Lo siento – inspiró una vez más intentando controlar las ganas de reír – estoy feliz, puedes hablar de tus sentimientos y me siento orgullosa por haber contribuido un poco en ese cambio – se sentó con cuidado y le tocó el hombro – por favor, perdóname – Inuyasha giró un poco la vista para mirarla por encima del hombro – supongo que aún se me hace difícil creer que aun estando viva Kikyou me elegiste a mí.

-¿No lo notaste nunca? – preguntó él mucho más calmado y dándose la vuelta

-Ya te he dicho que lo escondías muy bien – agregó ella indignándose también

-Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ti, cada vez que te ibas a tu casa, las veces que los demonios te atacaban, algo dentro de mí, se quebraba. ¿Por qué crees que aguantaba las purificaciones baratas de tu abuelo? Siempre te iba a buscar porque necesitaba saber que estarías y que volverías – poco a poco se acercó y la besó. Sintió como Kagome en un primer momento se paralizaba pero poco a poco, cedía al impulso y se relajaba. Con un gran esfuerzo, Inuyasha dejó el beso ahí, no quería asustarla mostrándole lo excitado que estaba – siempre te miraba diferente, todos se dieron cuenta, menos tú.

-Si te insultan todos los días acabas por creértelo – agregó sonriente. De pronto se puso la mano en el vientre y sonrió – explícame más de nuestra vida. ¿Cómo es Mûn?

-Bueno, Miroku y yo salimos a la caza de demonios y Sango y tú os quedáis en la aldea protegiéndola y viendo crecer a los niños. Rin, por decisión de Sesshomaru y Kaede, se quedó en la aldea para aprender la vida de los humanos. Le gustó y por eso sigue aquí y os ayuda a ti y a Kaede con las hierbas. Shippô está intentando ser aceptado en la escuela de zorros – Kagorme sonrió, recordando a los zorros que se habían encontrado en el camino y con los que Shippô se había aliado por unas horas – y Kohaku está matando demonios

-Espera… ¿Kohaku? – Inuyasha la miró - ¿conseguimos que Kohaku esté…?

-Kikyou ayudó a Kohaku, sí. Ahora es un chico normal que está cortejando a una chica

-¿A Rin? – preguntó soñadora la mujer, sorprendiendo a su marido - ¿qué? se notaba que había algo entre ellos incluso de niños

-Algunos no lo veían tan claro – agregó pensando en Sesshomaru y las pruebas que le hizo pasar al pobre Kohaku.

-¿Y Miroku? Ya no tiene el vórtice ¿no? – ante el asentamiento de su marido, Kagome respiró tranquila. Saber que finalmente su amigo no moría por culpa del agujero negro era un alivio, puesto que ella había visto como el agujero se resquebrajaba y empezaba a abrirse.

-Miroku y Sango tienen cuatro hijos: dos gemelas, un niño y una niña – ella abrió los ojos – y creo que el monje está empezando a pensar en buscar otro

-Se ha tomado enserio eso de tener cien hijos ¿verdad? – Inuyasha sonrió internamente, él le había preguntado lo mismo a Miroku cuando el monje le había comentado sus planes – ¿y Mûn?

-Ella es muy alegre – aseguró el hanyou mirando al horizonte – me recuerda mucho a ti, es igual de habladora y de nerviosa.

-¿Y las noches de luna nueva? ¿le ocurre lo mismo que a ti? – preguntó curiosa mientras distraídamente tocaba el cabello plateado

-No exactamente – pensó en el aspecto de su hija – su aspecto vuelve a ser más como el de un demonio, además su ki crece. Según Sesshomaru, su poder demoníaco se une con el poder de sacerdotisa y eso potencia su ki. Es mucho más poderosa de lo que yo he sido jamás, por suerte

-Sabrá defenderse sin nosotros – aseguró ella leyendo en sus ojos. Él asintió suspirando.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Inuyasha decidió preguntar en qué punto del pasado se quedó la mente de su mujer, para ver cómo podía solucionarlo

-Recuerdo que Kagura ha muerto a manos de Naraku y poco después, Shippô encontró a aquellos demonios zorro que te hicieron el día imposible. Hoy por la mañana nos despertamos y fuimos atacados por una horda de demonios enviados por Naraku. Uno de ellos me atacó y me lanzó hacia un árbol. Es lo único que recuerdo.

-Recuerdo que estuviste tres días durmiendo para recuperarte, tenías una herida profunda en el brazo derecho – Kagome se miró la extremidad viendo una cicatriz grande que le recorría todo el hombro. Sin darse cuenta, bajó su traje hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos para mirarse mejor la marca, provocando un sudor frío por parte del semidemonio – no hagas eso – consiguió decir sin tartamudear

-¿Qué? – levantó la vista para observar la rojez en la cara de Inuyasha y los ojos lujuriosos que se debatían entre mirar hacia su pecho o no. Curiosa, dirigió la mirada hacia el punto clave sonrojándose severamente por la situación en la que se encontraba. Rápidamente se tapó y se tumbó dándole la espalda al hanyou quien a diferencia de estar tranquilo, tenía un plano perfecto del trasero de su mujer – lo siento, no pretendía…

-¡Keh! Ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo así – sus palabras enrojecieron más a la muchacha que había cerrado los ojos muerta de vergüenza – ¿en serio crees que apagamos la luz? Keh, tú nunca te quejas de…

-¡Ya vale! – alzó la voz exasperada y dándose la vuelta – yo, no… nunca… - suspiró derrotada – es difícil saber que tú y yo ya… bueno… - el hanyou sonrió traviesamente sacando un colmillo por la comisura de sus labios - te estás divirtiendo ¿verdad?

-Ya no recordaba como eras con quince años. Es refrescante – dijo simplemente

-Refrescante – repitió ella irónica – seguro – cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Sintió como Inuyasha la abrazó de la cintura y a atrajo hacia él, respirando aliviado. – por cierto ¿qué pasó en mi habitación? – la mujer abrió un ojo para observar cómo ahora, su marido enrojecía

-¡Keh! Duérmete – dijo simplemente, acercando más el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo.

(/…/) (/…/)(/…/)

A la mañana siguiente, la joven chica del futuro abría los ojos lentamente al sentir la luz que entraba por la ventana. Focalizó la vista topándose con los ojos dorados que tanto conocía mirándola con ¿amor? Sorprendida abrió los ojos de golpe levantando la cabeza. Inuyasha, pensando que era una invitación a sus labios, se acercó a ella entrecerrando los ojos, deseando poder apreciar el sabor de su mujer.

\- ¡Osuwari! – pero el hanyou, lo único que besó fue el duro y frío suelo, después de la orden dada por su mujer - ¿qué haces? – el hanyou maldijo mientras se levantaba del suelo – no puede ser… ¡no es un sueño!

-Oe mujer, podrías tener una forma menos drástica de darte cuenta – decía mientras se pasaba la mano por la espalda dolorida.

-Lo siento – suspiró derrotada. Creía que era un sueño, un irreal y hermoso sueño donde ella al fin estaba con Inuyasha, y tenía su propia familia. Tenía que hablar con Kaede, era la única persona que le podría ayudar en esta situación

-Sigues comportándote como cuando tenías quince años – suspiró también Inuyasha – hoy va a ser un día largo – agregó para levantarse y desperezarse

-Iré a ver a Kaede, ella es la única que pude decirme que está pasando – ella también se levantó del futon dispuesta a vestirse con su traje de sacerdotisa. Inuyasha iba a salir de la estancia para darle un poco de privacidad, cuando escuchó una maldición por parte de su mujer. Al girarse, vio como Kagome, quien le daba la espalda, estaba ataviada solo con la parte de arriba del traje peleándose por que el dobladillo quedara liso.

-Mierda – se quejó suspirando – tenía que haber practicado más con el abuelo – se recriminó de forma lastimera. Pronto sintió unas manos por detrás que la gritaron y que empezaron a moverse diestramente - ¿Qué haces?

-Te ayudo a vestirte – ante la mirada atónita de ella, el hanyou le puso la parte de abajo y le ató el cinturón a la perfección – lista

-¿Sabes cuánto has cambiado? – preguntó algo atontada y con cierta devoción al hanyou

-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo – gruñó el semidoemonio de forma juguetona. Con algo de miedo, pero deseoso de tenerla junto a él, la abrazó rezando porque no lo volviera a mandar al suelo. Al sentir la respuesta afirmativa de su esposa, suspiró aliviado, contentándose con ese poco afecto que su adolescente mujer le dejaba – iré a despertar a Mûn

-Yo iré a ver a Kaede, quiero que esto se solucione lo más rápido posible – agregó decidida. Luego miró al hanyou quien había salido de la habitación sin decir nada. Extrañada salió detrás de él y lo siguió hacia otra habitación que aguardaba un futon algo más pequeño.

-¿Dónde está mamá? ¿está bien? ¿Kazu-chan le hace daño en la barriga? – Kagome escuchaba las voces angustiadas de su hija. Se puso la mano en su vientre abultado y sonrió, debía de rondar por los cuatro meses.

-Tu madre está algo rara estos días – suspiró el hanyou – hay que intentar no enfadarla ¿estamos? – la risa fue lo siguiente que escuchó por parte de su hija. Se odiaba a si misma por no poder ser la madre ni la mujer que esos dos necesitaban. Quería a Inuyasha con toda su alma y sentía un amor por Mün extraño y hermoso a la vez, pues aun no hacía ni 24 horas que la conocía y ya estaba enamorada de esa pequeña. Suspiró, intentaría comportarse de forma convincente, y empezaría por ir a ver a su hija.

-¿Me llamabas? – al entrar por el umbral de la pequeña habitación, vio que los ojos azules de la pequeña se abrían sorprendidos y como se despegaba de los brazos del hanyou para ir hacia ella. La abrazó con fuerza y ella se lo devolvió, sintiendo todo el calor y el afecto que ella le manifestaba – buenos días cariño

-¡Buenos días ma! – Kagome sonrió, pues esa era la forma en como ella llamaba a su madre con la edad de Mün – Hay que prepararse, hoy vienen Kyo-chan y Yu-chan –chilló la niña al separarse de su madre

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó mirando aterrada al hanyou. Este sonrió de medio lado y se encogió hombros –primero debes lavarte la cara y desayunar, no querrás que te vean así ¿no?– agregó diciendo lo primero que se pasaba por la cabeza. La niña asintió y salió de la habitación como un rayo

-Piensas rápido, sacerdotisa – como respuesta, el hanyou recibió una mueca de su mujer – la has tranquilizado

-Es una niña especial – aseguró sonriendo – por cierto ¿Quiénes son Kyo-chan y Yu-chan?

-Ah, bueno… tus sobrinos – contesto el hanyou poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y empezando a andar hacia la puerta

-¿Sobrinos? ¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer al ver el semblante relajado del hanyou – yo no tengo sobrinos, bueno, es decir, Sôta debe de tener dieciocho años y pero no puedo ir a través del pozo y…

-No son de tu hermano – ella dejó de balbucear para mirar a Inuyasha – son del mío – y con la misma postura salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome plantada

-Espera… ¿Sesshomaru tiene hijos? – ante lo irreal de esa frase Kagome paró en seco horrorizada - ¿tienes más hermanos? –pero la nula respuesta de su esposo, solo generó más dudas a la sacerdotisa por lo que optó por seguirlo todo lo rápido que pudo para saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

Fue poco el tiempo que tuvieron para charlar, puesto que momentos más tarde cinco niños entraron como unos torbellinos a la cabaña de la pareja preguntando por Mûn. Las dos gemelas, quienes parecían las más mayores, sonreían y saludaban abiertamente, una llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño de ojos azules y la otra cargaba a un bebé de no más de ocho meses. Las acompañaban dos niños, el mayor de ojos rojizos y cabellos plateados y la pequeña de cabellos azabache y ojos dorados.

-Hola tía Kagome - una de las gemelas fue la primera que habló, obligando a sus hermanos a que hicieran la reverencia - ¿está lista Mûn?

-¡Ya estoy lista! – chilló la voz de su hija por encima de las demás. Como la noche anterior, la pequeña llevaba un traje igual al de su padre y el pelo suelto -¿traes la pelota?

-Papá nos ha dicho que no habían rojas, así que nos ha traído una azul – la niña de ojos dorados le enseñó el casi preciado tesoro, Mûn suspiró de felicidad, haciendo sonreír a los adultos - ¿podemos ir a jugar cerca del río?

-Jugad mejor cerca del árbol milenario – contradijo Inuyasha – y llevaros a un adulto – agregó serio. Los niños se miraron y sonrieron saliendo de la cabaña con rapidez – ¡y con adulto me refiero a alguien que mida más de metro veinte!

-Pobre Jaken – dijo Kagome ante la sorprendida mirada de su marido – ¿Qué? Es fácil de identificar.

-Ya – Inuyasha suspiró. Parecía que su mujer había aceptado bien la entrada de los niños dentro de la cabaña, pero aun había ciertos aspectos de los que no habían hablado, como la mujer de su hermano. Antes de poder decidir nada, la figura de su hermano y su cuñada llegaban con paso tranquilo por la lejanía.

-¿Inuyasha? – el hanyou miró a su mujer, la cual se encontraba pálida mirando hacia la misma dirección.

-Kagome, puedo explicarte…- la pareja que se acercaba al hanyou y a la sacerdotisa con paso tranquilos y ajenos a sus palabras, se detuvieron de golpe al ver la reacción de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Tú eres la mujer de Sesshomaru? – señaló a la mujer quien sorprendida miraba a la sacerdotisa y luego al hanyou - ¿en serio?

* * *

Bien hasta aquí lo dejo.

Ya sé que lo de los viajes en el tiempo es algo concurrido en las historias y algo también difícil de tratar, espero que al menos se entienda algo, de alguna manera.

Antes de nada quiero disculparme por dos cosas:

1-He tardado más que un desfile de cojos con reuma xD. He tenido algunos asuntillos que reslover y aunque tenía la idea clara, no he podido ponerme a escribir.

2-La he liado muy parda con las fechas. En el capítulo anterior aseguro que Kagome tiene 20 años pero que han pasado 8 años desde que ella conoció a Inuyasha. Pues bien, haciendo los cálculos, Kagome en este momento debería tener 23 años, no 20 (15, que es la edad en la que pasa la batalla con Naraku + 8 que son los años que han pasado = 23) pero yo con mi despiste, en vez de poner 23 puse 20. Quiero agradecer a Kris' Neckerchief porque ha sido ella quien se ha dado cuenta y me ha avisado del error. Muchas gracias : )

Ahora sí, agradecimientos:

 **Kris' Neckerchief** : Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que haya cuajado de alguna forma la idea que tenía en mente y que no sea algo soporífero. Muchas gracias por pasarte y espero que sigamos viéndonos por aquí.

Agradecer también a **lindaminina37, Kris' Neckerchief, Chin Sofialare14** por vuestros "me gusta" y por seguir la historia. Espero que esta continuación sea de vuestro agrado y nos sigamos viendo por aquí.

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que aunque no dejen su huella siguen dando vida a todas mis obras, porque gracias a todos los lectores, mis "niños" sobreviven.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


	3. III

La pareja se miró extrañada, la reacción de la sacerdotisa era inusual, por lo que optaron por mirar a Inuyasha, quien intentaba calmar a su mujer de forma desesperada. Por otro lado, Kagome no dejaba de repetir que ella la había visto morir en el campo de amapolas dos días atrás. No lo entendía ¿Kagura no había muerto en realidad? A cada momento que pasaba en esta realidad, pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca y que pronto despertaría encerrada en un manicomio.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – Kagura miró a su cuñado para luego volver a mirar a su pareja quien estaba igual de extrañado que ella – ¿es el bebé?

-Ayer se cayó cerca del Goshinboku – empezó a explicar Inuyasha cuando su mujer había vuelto a respirar con tranquilidad – cuando despertó no recordaba nada más allá de los pocos días después de tu muerte – la dominadora de los vientos abrió los ojos

-Lo siento – Kagome había expirado por última vez antes de volver a hablar – yo… no sé qué me está pasando – dijo apenada.

-¡Jaken!- el sirviente verdoso se posicionó delante de su amo de forma apresurada – dirígete con Rin y los niños cerca del árbol milenario y jugad. No los pierdas de vista – sentenció de forma osca y seca. El sirviente asintió refunfuñando y salió disparado hacia el grupo de niños – avisa al monje y a la exterminadora. Hablaremos en la cabaña de la anciana – ordenó de igual forma el demonio al hanyou

-No me ordenes, estúpido – se quejó Inuyasha – además Miroku y Sango ya están en la cabaña – sentenció con una sonrisa lobuna.

-Eres igual de idiota que hace años. Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad – de repente, los dos hermanos se olvidaron de sus mujeres y empezaron a andar hacia la cabaña de Kaede

-¡Nunca has tenido la oportunidad, merluzo! – se escuchó a la lejanía Inuyahsa

-Ahora se llevan bien ¿verdad? – la sacerdotisa esperaba una respuesta de la dominadora de los vientos mientras los veía alejarse

-Pueden comer en la misma habitación y nuestros hijos juegan juntos – contestó con una sonrisa - ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?

-Es como si no fuera yo – Kagura la miró extrañada – me siento como si hubiera viajado hacia el futuro y esté conociendo todo lo que me deparará

-Puede que sea exactamente eso – dijo la mujer demonio mientras empezaba a caminar

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Kagome la siguió algo extrañada

-Puede que necesitaras viajar al futuro para saber que te ocurriría en unos años. Puede que ya no tuvieras fe – Kagome la siguió en silencio. ¿Fe? ¿Ella había perdido la fe?

En la cabaña, Sango y Miroku estaban sentados hablando tranquilamente con Kaede mientras los hermanos perro seguían discutiéndose y tomando un té. Para cuando las mujeres llegaron, sus maridos estaban sentados uno a cada punta de la cabaña ignorando completamente al otro. Por inercia, Kagome se dirigió al lado de Inuyasha y se sentó, sonriendo a sus amigos, quienes ciertamente tenían rasgos más maduros en sus rostros.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kagome? – la sacerdotisa denotó que su amigo monje ya no la denominaba como "señorita". Al instante recordó que ya no era ninguna señorita y recordó porqué mientras se tocaba el vientre. Se sonrojó violentamente ante la atenta mirada de todos quienes no comprendieron su reacción - ¿no decías que estaba bien Inuyasha? ¿es que no cuidas a tu mujer como es debido?

-¡Feh! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que esta niña estúpida siempre tenga un problema tras de otro? – inmediatamente, fue lanzado al suelo por la fierza mágica del collar, debidamente activado por la voz de la sacerdotisa, la cual miraba furiosa al hanyou - ¿otra vez?

-Esto es lo único que no ha cambiado – le recriminó burlona

-Pero ¿no recuerdas nada? - Sango miraba a su amiga preocupada, aunque aparentemente se la veía sana, no era normal que ella olvidara de la noche a la mañana estos ocho años

-Solo recuerdo que Kagura murió hace dos días, que Shippo se había aliado con unos zorros para hacernos bromas – la exterminadora asintió – y esta mañana nos hemos encontrado a un grupo de demonios enviados por Naraku, uno de ellos me impulsó hacía atrás y desperté aquí.

-¿Cómo eran esos demonios? – preguntó Kaede mientras movía el fuego ligeramente

-Eran demasiados – Kagome puso un dedo en su mentón y se concentró – creo recordar que había uno, que no tenía forma de demonio, sino más bien tenía forma humana, pero estaba sentado en forma de flor de loto y era de color azul – de hecho, ese había sido quien la había atacado.

-¿Estás segura? – Sesshomaru sorprendió a todos al tomar parte en la conversación

-Completamente – aseguró la sacerdotisa, mucho más segura de sus pocos recuerdos.

-¿Qué sabes, Sesshomaru? – preguntó el hanyou. El demonio lo miró serio para luego dirigir la mirada a su "cuñada" – sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo ya – exigió impaciente

-¿Ese demonio habló contigo? – Kaede que también se había hecho una idea, prefirió obviar la guerra fría que existía entre los dos hermanos – ¿te tocó o te comentó algo?

-Fue el demonio que me hizo volar cuando decidí ir a atacarlo – tanto el monje como el hanyou y la exterminadora miraron sorprendidos a la sacerdotisa - ¿qué?

-Creo que están sorprendidos porque tú nunca atacas a los demonios – contestó Kaede bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té – el problema y creo que el señor Sesshomaru estará de acuerdo conmigo, es que ese demonio del que hablas, realmente no era un demonio maligno – Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Tal como lo describes, son espíritus errantes que buscan alguna forma de limpiar sus impurezas para poder avanzar hacia el mundo de los muertos – explicó el demonio perro –seguramente, el espíritu consideró necesario que viajaras hasta el futuro

-¿Quieres decir que estamos ante la Kagome de hace ocho años? – preguntó la exterminadora de demonios – pero, esto pasó hace años y Kagome nunca nos comentó nada de nuestro futuro

-No puede hacerlo – Kaede intervino al ver la cara de decepción de los amigos de la sacerdotisa – un viajero en el tiempo no tiene permitido revelar sus experiencias en dichos viajes, pues podría conseguir que algo en el futuro cambiara, como por ejemplo que no nacieran los hijos que conocéis ahora.

-¿Entonces intenté matar a un ser que no tenía la culpa? – Kagome miraba afligida a Kaede

-Si estaba con Naraku, te aseguro que no era tan inocente – contestó el hanyou poniéndole la mano en la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Ciertamente, podría haber sido corrompido por Naraku - aseguró la anciana mujer – posiblemente intentó matarte pero su condición de espíritu errante no lo permitió.

-Pero ¿Por qué a este momento? Si quería conseguir que muriera, ¿Por qué enviarla a un lugar donde ella es feliz? – preguntó la domadora de los vientos, estaba frente a la sacerdotisa con las manos puestas en el fuego de la cabaña

-Posiblemente tenga que ver con la discusión que estos dos tuvieron ayer – aseguró Miroku

-¿Discusión? – Kagome miró al monje y luego al hanyou que hacía lo imposible por girar la cabeza de lado

-Hoy, el estúpido de tu marido ha hecho un comentario poco favorable a ti y a tus curvas recientes – contestó la exterminadora por el monje – para rematar ha mencionado el nombre de Kikyou y…

-¡Curiosos es decir poco! ¿Quién os ha dado permiso a meteros en las relaciones ajenas?

-Inuyasha, Rin y yo te escuchábamos desde tu cabaña refunfuñar cuando Kagome había decidido ir al bosque. No eres especialmente silencioso cuando te enfadas – aclaro Kaede ante la cara roja del hanyou

-Pero ¿Kikyou no ha muerto? – Kagome vio como todos los presentes afirmaban – y aun así sigue apareciendo entre nosotros – el hanyou desvió la mirada y ella se levantó – iré un momento con los niños, necesito aire fresco – hizo una reverencia agradeciendo y salió rápidamente de la cabaña.

-Muy bien, Inuyasha – aplaudió irónicamente Sango – tienes un don para esto

-¿Qué he hecho? No he dicho nada – se defendió como pudo

-Ese es el problema, cuñadito – atacó también Kagura – has omitido información. No le has negado que Kikyou sigue interponiéndose entre tú y ella

-Eres idiota – agregó Sesshomaru

-Iré a buscarla – ignorando a su hermano, Inuyasha se levantó para salir por la cabaña pero fue detenido por el monje, el cual le habría propinado un bastonazo en la cabeza - ¿qué haces?

-Quédate aquí – ordenó Miroku – puede que los niños la calmen – antes de replicar el monje le dio otro golpe - ¿quieres acabar estampado bajo cuatro metros de tierra? Porque es lo que pasará si vas a buscarla - el hanyou se sentó junto al monje sin decir nada

-Sabemos que posiblemente el tema de mi hermana sea un problema – continuó Kaede mientras bebía nuevamente el té – y que haya sido el detonante de este evento tan extraño.

-Kikyou siempre ha sido muy importante para Inuyasha – lo medio defendió el monje – e hizo muchas estupideces con la sacerdotisa Kagome por ver un día más a su encarnación.

-Yo no hice ninguna estupidez – aseguró el hanyou.

-¿No son estupideces dejarla sola mientras ella dormía? – Sango fuera de sí, había dado un golpe en el tatami - ¿no es una estupidez insultarla y compararla con un amor perdido años atrás? Y por supuesto, no es una estupidez no demostrarle tus sentimientos; es mucho más fácil que ella, con todas las inseguridades adquiridas por culpa de tus silencios incómodos o tus palabras poco acertadas, se haga una idea de lo que realmente quieres decir. ¡Parece que no la ames! – Inuyasha alzó la vista y miró a Sango con un odio nunca visto en él

-Nunca en tu vida, vuelvas a decir algo así – el hanyou se levantó, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y se dirigió hacia la exterminadora, quien no se había amedrentado y también avanzaba hacia él desafiante – a no ser que quieras problemas – el hanyou tronaba los dedos de las manos y Sango sacaba un par de _sais_ que guardaba en las mangas

-Chicos, calmaos – Miroku también se había levantado para colocarse entre su mujer y su amigo

-¿Yo estoy en problemas? – alzó la voz Sango - ¡es tú quien la vas a perder por que no la amas lo suficiente! – Kaede y Kagura se levantaron, preparadas por si había que separarlos. Sesshomaru se levantó con parsimonia, pues le importaba bien poco que ellos se hicieran algo, pero vigilaría que su mujer no sufriera ningún daño

-¿¡Qué no la amo!? – El hanyou fe atrapado por el monje antes de que tocara a la exterminadora, quien había sido atrapada por Kagura - ¿Quién era el maldito estúpido que siempre iba cada tres días a su casa a buscarla? – gritaba lleno de ira - ¿Quién era el que siempre se ponía delante cuando estúpidos como Sesshomaru intentaban matarla? ¿Quién era el que no dormía por las noches para vigilarla? – mientras hablaba, luchaba contra el monje, el cual lo aguantaba a duras penas - ¿Quién? Maldita sea – el hanyou apartó al monje con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que este cayera al suelo violentamente - ¿Quién la esperaba cada tres puñeteros días en aquel pozo mugroso y mal oliente escuchando las burlas y cómo os compadecíais? - antes de atacar a Sango, Sesshomaru se interpuso y lo aguantó del cuello, estampando la espalda del hanyou en la pared y levantándolo unos centímetros – suéltame maldito

-Antes de matar a todos tus amigos y volver a quedarte solo, ¿Por qué no pruebas con decirle todo eso a ella? – Sesshomaru vio como poco a poco, Inuyasha volvía a recuperar la mirada dorada y respiraba forzosamente. Lo soltó pero no se movió de su posición, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se abalanzara nuevamente.

-Ella ya lo sabe – le contestó con odio

-¿Estás seguro? – Miroku, se levantaba lentamente del suelo algo dolorido – si fuera así, amigo mío, ese espíritu no habría transportado a la antigua Kagome al futuro.

-Y no habría encerrado a nuestra Kagome – Kaede alzó la voz provocando que todos la miraran – la Kagome del pasado tiente dudas, pero la del presente también, sino no habría apresado su alma, puesto que dos almas no pueden habitar un cuerpo.

-Eso no suena muy bien – Kagura, que ya había soltado a Sango, miró a la anciana preocupada – ¿qué pasará si no puede revertirse el hechizo?

-Posiblemente Mûn desaparecería y no la recordaríamos– todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – puesto que si Kagome del pasado se queda en el futuro, el cuerpo que sigue en el pasado no tendría alma y por tanto nunca habríais concebido a Mûn

-Pero si en el pasado Kagome no despierta – Inuyasha abrió los ojos entendiéndolo

-Posiblemente desaparezca en el futuro o peor aún, quede atrapada en una especie de limbo del que no hay retorno – aseguró Kaede

-¿Y cómo mierdas se revierte el puñetero hechizo? – exigió asustado el hanyou

-Debes averiguar que le ocurre, porqué el alma de tu mujer se dejó vencer por la de un espectro de poca monta y si eso tiene algo que ver con tu novia muerta – le espetó Sesshomaru. Inuyasha no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente salió de la cabaña, como un rayo.

-Ha estado a punto de matarte, Sango – el monje se sentó a duras penas apoyando la espalda en la pared – ya no estamos para estos trotes, y lo sabes – le recriminó.

-Sabes que Inuyasha no reacciona de otra forma – suspiró ella sentándose al lado de su marido

-¿Es que lo habéis hecho más veces? –preguntó Kagura sorprendida

-Por desgracia querida, Sango tiene razón. Ese hanyou es más terco con los años – Kaede no le contestó, pero a juzgar por la mirada de la domadora de los vientos no hizo falta – pero no solo puede afectar a Kagome. Si el hechizo no se revierte puede que Naraku vuelva a la vida o que la Shikon reaparezca.

-Estamos en problemas – sentenció el monje mirando al fuego.

La mañana se pasó lentamente para Kagome, quien había decidido quedarse con Rin y Jaken vigilando a los niños, aunque estos últimos estaban un poco apartados de ella. No dejaba de pensar en el beso que, según su mente, había visto recientemente entre Kikypu e Inuyasha. Si después de ocho años el hanyou no la había dejado atrás ¿Qué vida era esa? Ella por lo que había comprobado, había dejado su vida atrás, a toda su familia, por estar con él. Pero él no había dejado los lastres atrás, no había madurado ni se había perdonado. ¿Este era su futuro?

-Posiblemente hubiera sido mejor que ese espectro me hubiera matado – dijo en voz baja, escondiéndose el rostro con el cabello.

-No es una solución razonable – Kagome dio un respingo al sentir la fría voz de Sesshomaru a su espalda.

-No creo que te importe demasiado, al fin y al cabo – suspiró la sacerdotisa mirando hacia los niños que ahora jugaban con la pelota

-Cierto, tu y yo aún no hemos tenido "esa" conversación – Kagome miró extrañada a Sesshomaru pero este ni se inmutó – lo sabrás en el momento que ocurra.

-Parecía todo tan perfecto – habló Kagome después de un silencio denso – Inuyasha me había presentado esta vida como un cuento de hadas. Familia perfecta, amigos entrañables, sin problemas y sin preocupaciones.

-Todos tenemos problemas – aportó el demonio perro

-Ya pero, comparado con hace ocho años, con mi tiempo, parece que las cosas hayan mejorado sustancialmente. Es decir, tú mismo has podido recuperar a Kagura, Miroku no ha muerto por su maldición, Sango y Kohaku vuelven a ser hermanos, yo tengo una familia maravillosa… - el demonio la miró, esperando a que continuara – pero parece que todos los esfuerzos que hago, todos los pasos hacia delante que doy… el destino se encarga de hacerme retroceder un paso más.

-Posiblemente no das los pasos adecuados – apuntó nuevamente el demonio

-No soy la única que debe darlos – fue en ese momento en el que el demonio perro la miró – Rin me ha explicado que cierto día, después de mi llegada nuevamente al pasado, un demonio atacó la aldea, confundiéndome con Kikyou. Rin me comentó que a Inuyasha se le notaba tenso y que no habló cuando le recriminé estar enamorado de ella. Después de tres años separados, en los que estoy segura para mi fueron una tortura, ¿no pudo curarse? – la sacerdotisa respiró, y se agarró el pecho el cual le dolía – yo sé lo que puede doler un amor imposible. Pero nunca se me ocurriría hacer sufrir a la persona con la que en teoría estoy, recordándole mi antiguo amor.

-Ese sentimiento es demasiado rencoroso para una joven que tiene el don de purificar – Sesshomaru volvió a mirar al frente, pues Yû, su hija más joven se había caído al suelo pero antes de que empezara a llorar, Mûn se había acercado a ella y la había ayudado a levantarse diciéndole palabras de consuelo.

-Posiblemente si nunca hubiera traspasado el pozo la vida sería mucho más fácil para todos

-Eso es bastante estúpido – alegó con rencor el demonio – sin la aparición de la perla y por consecuente la tuya por el pozo ninguno de aquellos niños habrían vivido – señalo a sus propios hijos – tu presencia aquí ha perturbado el tiempo, y si no vas con cuidado puedes destrozar más vidas a parte de la tuya, muchacha

-¿Y qué debo hacer? No sirve luchar contra corriente ni dejarse llevar, siempre me acabo ahogando – se quejó amargamente la mujer

-Puede que el futuro te de la respuesta para poder acabar con el mal– y dicho esto se levantó y volvió por donde había venido – de todas maneras, si tu no vuelves al pasado, muchos no verán su futuro- agregó mientras se marchaba

-No necesito que el futuro me dé la respuesta, solo quiero poder confiar – dos pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, pero rápidamente las limpió. No quería que su hija o sus sobrinos olieran sus penas. Por un momento se fijó en los niños y sonrió. Puede que la vida no fuera toda de rosa y que posiblemente el tema de Kikyou la persiguiera por toda la eternidad, pero era cierto que sus hijos no tenían la culpa. Si al final había decidido tener esta vida, seguramente era porque el aliciente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar las penas.

Un grito de sorpresa la desconcentró, provocando que mirara hacia el grupo de niños que estaban al cuidado de Jaken y Rin. Allí podía ver a los hijos de sus amigos mirando a Mûn quien se miraba el brazo con algo de miedo. Se levantó, había algo que no le gustaba y la mirada de horror de su hija no la tranquilizaba. Al acercarse, pudo comprobar que la mano izquierda de su hija se había vuelo más blanca de lo normal, como si la sangre no circulara por sus venas.

-¿Qué me ocurre? – Mûn se acercó a su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos – no puedo mover la mano – Kagome palideció, ¿podría ser que el tiempo se estuviera cobrando la vida de su hija?

-¿Os habéis encontrado con algún demonio? – los niños negaron rotundamente – ¿no te has pinchado con nada? – en este caso, Mûn negó con la cabeza. La sacerdotisa maldijo, confirmando sus temores a medida que la mano se empezaba a volver más transparente. Rin y Jaken se acercaron y abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa – quedaos con los niños, Mûn y yo vamos a ver a Kaede – los otros dos asintieron sin poner objeción y Kagome cogió de la otra mano a su hija para dirigirse a la cabaña.

Debía preguntarle a Kaede como podía volver a su tiempo, pues si esto era una consecuencia de su llegada, debía ser erradicado rápidamente. Ya no importaba poder confiar, ya no importaban sus sentimientos, ya que, a medida que Kagome daba un paso más apresurado hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, más segura estaba que lo primordial no era ella ni sus sentimientos, sino que su hija, sus hijos, estuvieran bien.

Entró algo desesperada en la cabaña, donde vió a Miroku apoyado en la pared con algunas heridas y siendo curado por Sango. Kaede y Kagura leían unos pergaminos y Sesshomaru miraba por la ventana.

-Kaede, necesito ayuda – la voz acongojada de la sacerdotisa consiguió captar la atención de la anciana que la miró extrañada – Debo volver a mi tiempo, ya – sin más explicación, enseñó la mano casi transparente de su hija

-Ha empezado pronto – sentenció la mujer – estamos mirando unos papiros antiguos, podemos probar de invocar al espectro otra vez y…

-¡No!- la niña, con ojos llorosos, miraba a su madre espantada - ¿Por qué quieres volver a tu época? ¿Ya no nos quieres?

-Tranquila – se agachó a su altura y la miró – no me refiero a irme a mi época. Hay algo mal aquí, falta información – se señaló la cabeza – y le pido a la abuela Kaede que me ayude a devolverla. Para ello, debo volver el tiempo atrás.

-¿No quieres irte con la abuela Sonomi? – Mûn empezaba a soltar pequeñas lágrimas – Sé que Papá te dijo que te fueras a tu tiempo si querías pero… yo no quiero – la niña bajó la mirada y empezó a llorar en silencio. A Kagome se le partió el corazón a trizas, no podía soportar verla así.

-Mi niña, mírame – Mûn obedeció – tu padre es idiota – afirmó sacando una sonrisa a su hija – nunca, jamás, te dejaría sola. Además, ya intentaron echarme una vez de este tiempo y a los tres años volví ¿recuerdas? – ella asintió – bien, ahora quédate con tus tíos.

-Ve con tu tío Sesshomaru – Kagura se acercó con una sonrisa y cogió de la mano derecha a la niña – estoy segura de que le encantará hablar de lo tonto que es tu padre ¿verdad? – Sesshomaru miró a la niña, quien lloraba silenciosamente y bajaba la mirada. El demonio la cogió de la mano y la sentó en su regazo, sin decir nada más. Kagura sonrió y se giró hacia Kagome, quien miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos – a Sesshomaru le encantan los niños.

-Kagome – Kaede se acercó a la susodicha – el pergamino dice que debes saber exactamente qué contribuyó a que se provocara este salto temporal. Por lo que ha contado Sango, sabemos que en este tiempo tuviste un problema con Inuyasha relacionado con mi difunta hermana, puede que esté relacionado con esta magia.

-Iré a buscar a Inuyasha ¿Dónde está?

-Al norte – respondió Sesshomaru – cerca de un manantial, hay un pequeño templo. Está allí

-Gracias – Kagome le dio un beso a su hija y salió de la cabaña en dirección al manantial.

-¿Ahí no está el cementerio? – Kagura miró a Sango extrañada.

-Hoy hace ocho años de la muerte de Kikyou. Inuyasha siempre va dejar flores a su tumba – contestó ella suspirando. Siguió limpiando las heridas de su marido en silencio pero temerosa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquellos dos se arreglaran.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí lo dejo.

Antes de nada quiero disculparme por dos cosas:

He tardado más que un desfile de cojos con reuma xD (again). Digamos que las fechas navideñas me están dando más trabajo y aunque eso e sbueno, trabajo más horas de las normales xD

Ahora sí, agradecimientos:

Kris' Neckerchief : Muchisimas gracias nevamente pòr tis con sejos y por sehuir ahí. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te aconseje. Espero que este capítulo te agrade.

YanierHigurashi : Muchisimsa gracias por el comentario y ¡bienvenida! Espero que este capítulo te agrade de la misma forma. Un saludo

Seyram Asakura : ¡Bienvenida! Muchisimas gracias por el comentario. Bueno como ves… he hecho un poco de trampa, he resucitado a Kagura. Sé que no es un personaje muy querido como pareja de Sesshomaru pero a mi siempre me han parecido perfectos. Espero que este giro de acontecimientos te agrade y seguir viéndonos.

Sangoaome00: Muchisimas gracias y bienvenida también. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y te siga agradando como para seguir viéndonos por aquí. Gracias

Guest: No sé si llamarte Castro, pero espero que leas el mensaje. Muchísimas gracias por pararte a escribir un comentario. Me alagas al decir que eres fan (sinceramente me puse a dar saltitos de alegría en medio de la calle xD) espero que nos sigamos viendo por ahí. Un saludo

Agradecer también a lindaminina37, Kris' Neckerchief, China 3 1, Sofialare14, Marisol MS, Seyram Asakura, YanierHigurashi, xAnnaZedx y getyourCRAYON por vuestros "me gusta" y por seguir la historia. Espero que esta continuación sea de vuestro agrado y nos sigamos viendo por aquí.

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que aunque no dejen su huella siguen dando vida a todas mis obras, porque gracias a todos los lectores, mis "niños" sobreviven.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


	4. IV

...

Inuyasha estaba de pie, mirando una lápida que parecía ser antigua. Con los brazos cruzados movía el pie ligeramente inquieto mientras se debatía en hablar o no.

-Estúpida Sango, ¡decir que no la amo! – soltó de repente a la lápida, la cual aguantaba estoicamente delante del hanyou – ¡soy el imbécil que besa la tierra que ella pisa y no la amo! – se empezó a mover de un lado a otro, exaltado – es imposible que alguien no se dé cuenta de mi amor por esa niña estúpida. Desde siempre he estado protegiéndola, vigilándola y cuidándola. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas? – el hanyou paró de golpe y miró la lápida – vale sí, puede que yo haya sido algo rudo con ella. Pero ¡ella ya sabe cómo soy! – se quedó callado mirando al objeto, como si este realmente le hablara – a ver, no es posible que siga pensando que… - volvió a callar y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿en serio cree que aun te amo? Yo… - se sentó delante de la lápida de piedra, adornada con los kanjis de " _Sacerdotisa Kikyou"_ – cierto es que no he dejado de amarte, Kikyou – confesó – aunque no sé si amar es la palabra acertada – suspiró – siento no haber podido protegerte y siento que no hayas podido vivir tu segunda oportunidad. Siento que te la arrebataron por mi culpa, porque yo no pude protegerte. Te echo de menos – volvió a suspirar – echo de menos tus charlas y tus consejos. Pero creo que no hubiera podido formar una familia contigo, no al menos ahora que sé lo que es – sonrió. Recordó a su pequeña, tan feliz y risueña. A su mujer embarazada cuando se levantaba cada mañana mirándole con amor – sé que tú nunca hubieras sido feliz con un hanyou al lado. Y yo habría tenido que cambiar completamente por ti, dejarlo todo atrás por ti – esa frase le hizo reaccionar, por lo que levantó la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos – eso es - se giró hacia el manantial – ella, ella lo ha dejado todo por mí, ha hecho exactamente lo que yo iba a hacer por ti pero… sin pedírselo. Solo para que yo fuera feliz – se giró como si la lápida le dijera algo – sí debo decirle que tú siempre serás un buen recuerdo, una buena amiga, pero que ella es mi mundo. La estúpida tiene que saberlo – sonrió de medio lado y empezó a saltar de rama en rama – gracias Kikyou, gracias por dejarme ir – dijo antes de desaparecer del manantial.

Kagome, que había estado escondida detrás del templo gracias a la magia purificadora de este, había escuchado toda la reflexión de Inuyasha y de Kikyou, pues ella también escuchaba la voz de la sacerdotisa salir de esa lápida.

-De nada Inuyasha – dijo nuevamente la voz mientras que el viento formó un pequeño remolino de luz encima de la tumba, para luego dejar ver la silueta de la sacerdotisa que una vez fue – Ya puedes salir, Kagome – la sacerdotisa, recordó uno de los episodios de su pasado, de las primeras veces que Kikyou e Inuyasha se habían encontrado en el bosque.

-Hola – fue lo que atinó a decir. Sabía que estaba muerta, pero aun así, sorprendía ver el espectro de Kikyou, el cual era el suyo ¿no?

-Hola – sonrió el espectro, sorprendiendo más a Kagome – espero que hayas podido comprender todo lo que aquí ocurría

-¿Tú permitiste que el espectro me trajera? – ella asintió – ¿Por qué? mi hija está a punto de morir si no vuelvo al pasado

-Necesitabas saberlo – aseguró Kikyou – no solo tu pasado, sino tu presente. Inuyasha es un gran hombre pero con la misma comprensión oral que una zapatilla – Kagome sonrió – y si él no zanjaba esta situación, yo nunca podría avanzar y tú nunca podrías amar sin temor. Nunca destruirás la Shikon sin albergas dudas en un sentimiento tan puro como es el amor. Por eso necesitabas saber que mi tiempo ya ha expirado y que es el tuyo el que debe seguir adelante – Kagome sonrió y asintió – aquí viene – informó – ten paciencia y sé feliz Kagome – el espiritu se empezó a evaporar, desapareciendo la luz que emanaba su cuerpo.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo puedo volver? – Kagome miraba la luz ansiosa

-Mi hermana te dará la solución. Un pergamino que le dejé en la cabaña, así podrás volver a tu tiempo – respondió desapareciendo levemente

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Puedo evitar tu muerte? – Kagome sintió que Kikyou se giraba y la miraba sorprendida para luego sonreír.

-Harás lo justo, el destino está escrito y así debe ser – la luz desapareció completamente y una brisa acarició sus mejillas – sé feliz – Kagome asintió mirando la lápida y deseándole la misma suerte.

Por eso ella había decidido quedarse en esta época, por eso ella había sacrificado su vida, puesto que tenía la esperanza de que algún día, su hanyou la amara completamente. Suspiró aliviada y sonrió, sintiendo una calidez interior que hacía años que no sentía. Sabía que podía confiar, que podía creer y que podía ser feliz, pues, aunque siempre habrían discusiones, riñas y peleas, se amarían mutuamente.

-Kagome – la sacerdotisa dio un pequeño salto de la impresión, girándose levemente hacía el hanyou – te he buscado por todas partes.

-Lo siento, quería despejarme y he encontrado esto – señaló la lápida de Kikyou – siento muchísimo que ella haya perecido – dijo sinceramente.

-Yo también – dijo sinceramente – fue un gran mujer – el hanyou maldijo al saber el sentido que podían adquirir esas palabras – es decir, no es que fuera mejor que tú, tampoco os he comparado, pero tampoco es que no os podáis comparar ya que… - Kagome se había acercado lo suficiente como para ponerle su dedo incide en la comisura de los labios masculinos

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir – sonrió – fue, es y será una gran mujer – sentenció con una sonrisa.

-Yo… lo siento Kagome – apoyó su frente contra la de ella y la abrazó por la cintura – siento muchísimo todo esto.

-Dios mío – el hanyou abrió los ojos y observó los obres chocolate que lo miraban sorprendido – sí que has cambiado – Inuyasha sonrió, no recordaba que hablaba con la Kagome de 15 años – yo, bueno, nosotras te perdonamos. También necesitábamos creer y, lo hemos conseguido, creemos en ti – esa afirmación provocó una reacción en cadena. El hanyou feliz, olvidó momentáneamente que Kagome tenía delante y la besó, con toda la pasión y deseo que había estado reteniendo estos días atrás. Kagome simplemente se dejó llevar, correspondiendo torpemente a las exigencias de su futuro marido. Cuando se separaron, la mujer respiraba entrecortadamente e intentaba abanicarse con la mano – malditas hormonas de embarazada

-Eso suena más a la Kagome con la que me he casado – aseguró el hanyou dándole un poco de espacio. Decidió guardar silencio, estaba feliz.

-Siento preguntártelo, pero ¿Qué ocurrió antes de que cayera desmayada? – Inuyasha la miró desconcertado – debo saber por qué estoy aquí, porque mi yo futuro había dejado de tener fe en nuestra relación

-¿Por eso viajaste en el tiempo?

-Por eso – corrigió ella – venció el espectro a mi alma. En esa discusión que tuvimos ¿qué ocurrió?

-Es… difícil… Kagome ¿es necesario? –preguntó angustiado

-La vida de Mûn depende de ello – Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – debo volver a mi época y la única forma es que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó.

-En realidad nada fuera de lo normal. Discutíamos por algo de lo que no recuerdo – le cogió un mechón de cabello y jugueteó con él – el problema vino cuando me diste a entender que echabas de menos tu época… yo te dije que echaba de menos a Kikyou pero que no se podía tener todo – Kagome abrió los ojos - ¡No lo dije en ese sentido! Solo… quise decir que yo también había perdido a personas que apreciaba, pero no entendiste eso y yo no te disuadí. Además, hoy hace ocho años de la muerte de Kikyou y agravó algo las cosas que yo te dijera que iba a pasar el día solo, aquí.

-Posiblemente yo recordé el episodio del beso – lejos de enfadarse, Kagome se puso el dedo en el mentón de forma pensativa – seguramente eso hizo que el espectro me mandara aquí.

-¿Con qué fin? ¿Hacer que quisieras volver? – preguntó irónico

-Si yo no hubiera insistido, tú no me habrías dicho nunca que había ocurrido días atrás. Yo me habría quedado en este tiempo, dejando el pasado incompleto y por tanto desapareciendo en el tiempo… era una forma de acabar con todo lo que amo cruelmente– Inuyasha le levantó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Seré un idiota – le advirtió – un imbécil rematado que no sabe cerrar la boca cuando debe. Pero pase lo que pase ten presente que siempre estaré por y para ti. No debes dejar de creer en esto, porque es real.

-Creo que lo tendré presente – sonrió feliz – vamos con Kaede, debo buscar algo.

Inuysaha la cogió en brazos y la llevo hacia la cabaña. Al entrar, se encontraron a Mûn durmiendo plácidamente en el futon de la anciana. La pareja se dio cuenta en seguida de que la niña estaba mucho más pálida, además el hanyou pudo oler el hedor a muerte que empezaba a rodearla.

-Habéis tardado – Sesshomaru se acercó a la pareja con el pergamino, una botella y diferentes utensilios – el monje y la exterminadora no recordaban a la niña y han intentado matarla porque desprendía espectros putrefactos – Inuyasha gruñó, iracundo y Kagome gimió asustada – Kagura se los ha llevado y los está intentando tranquilizar.

-Debéis daros prisa – ordenó Kaede – a esta niña no le queda mucho – Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a la pequeña y le besó la frente

-Nos vemos pronto mi niña – se despidió. Se levantó y miró al demonio y la anciana – muchas gracias por todo Kaede – la mujer asintió – También gracias por la charla Sesshomaru – insólitamente el demonio sonrió con la comisura de los labios, pero por una sola fracción de segundo – dale recuerdos a Kagura, me alegro de que haya conseguido su libertad – Kagome cogió los objetos de las manos del demonio y se dirigió hacia el bosque

-Cuida de Mûn hasta que volvamos – pidió Inuyasha a su hermano mayor quien asintió sin rechistar. El hanyou salió de la cabaña detrás de su mujer, debían arreglar como fuera este desastre.

-Espero que lo consigan – Kaede captó la atención del demonio – porque me da la impresión de que tendría que conocer a esta niña pero no consigo recordar quien es – afirmó la anciana. Por su parte, el demonio hacía grandes esfuerzos por recordar a su sobrina… puesto que si unos humanos casi la mataban ¿qué haría él cuando oliera a muerte y putrefacción en una niña hibrida?

Kagome decidió hacer el ritual cerca del pozo, puesto que el lugar estaba lleno de energía gracias este y al árbol milenario. La pareja leyó las instrucciones del pergamino a toda prisa y se dispusieron a formar un círculo con los objetos que les había entregado Sesshomaru. Kagome trazó el círculo con la punta de unas de sus flechas, purificando el lugar, luego encendieron unas velas que colocaron previamente alrededor e hicieron la aclamación del espectro. Un remolino azulado se creó dentro del círculo dejando ver la silueta de un hombre que miraba asombrado la escena.

-Has conseguido aclamarme mucho antes de lo que esperaba – sonrió de medio lado – no creía que te enfrentaras a tus miedos, sacerdotisa

-Estoy llena de sorpresas – contestó irónicamente – deshaz el hechizo ¡ahora! – ordenó al ser vaporoso, el cual no podía salir del círculo mágico

-No tan rápido, chiquilla – el espectro levantó la mano derecha y empezó un cántico en una lengua antigua, provocando remolinos alrededor de la pareja

-¿Qué haces? – Inuyasha cogió a Kagome de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, dispuesto a protegerla con la vida

-¿Os creéis que voy a dejar que salgáis impunes? – el espectro sonrió maléficamente – el único fin de este viaje es tu muerte, humana

-Tú no debes tener maldad – gritó Inuyasha – eres un espectro y no hueles a demonio.

-Pero si ella muere, tengo la posibilidad de adquirir un trozo de la maravillosa perla – el hanyou gruñó – no es nada personal

-Esto tampoco – de improviso, Kagome le lanzó una tierra de color extraña cedida por Kaede a la cara vaporosa del espectro, provocando que este se retorciera de dolor – polvo al polvo, sangre a la sangre. Tierra inundada de cadáveres putrefactos, abre un espacio, deja un hueco para una alma descarriada – Inuyasha miró a su mujer que leía el pergamino atentamente, mientras el espectro empezaba a maldecir – todo aquello que has hecho o que harás queda eliminado de tu veneno errante y solo la luz guiará tu camino

-¡Maldita bruja! – bramó el espectro retorciéndose - ¡Tú no deberías tener eso! – el remolino que él mismo había creado parecía como si perdiera fuerza y fuera desapareciendo - ¡Ese no era el trato!

-No puedes hacer tratos con muertos – aseguró sabiamente Kagome – ahora, antes de irte, devuélveme a mi tiempo y reestablece todo como estaba antes de tu intrusión – ordenó

Las llamas de las velas crecieron desmesuradamente y rodearon de luz al espectro que no dejaba de gritar y luchar. Su imagen se fue distorsionando levemente lanzando gritos de desesperación y clemencia, pero que no provocaron ningún ápice de lástima en los dos individuos que miraban el acontecimiento. Finalmente, luces y espectro se fusionaron para desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

-¡Espera! - la sacerdotisa intento coger al espectro pero este ya había desaparecido - ¡No! ¡no!

-¿Qué ocurre, mujer? – preguntó su esposo ante su desesperación

-Se ha ido y yo sigo aquí – antes de que el hanyou pudiera entender esa frase, una fuerte luz salió del pozo atravesando a la mujer y haciendo que esta cayera al sueño de espaldas.

-¡Kagome! – gritó el hanyou desesperado acercándose a la mujer – Kagome ¡despierta!

La sacerdotisa dejó de escuchar momentáneamente la voz de su futuro marido. Respiraba pausadamente acompasando sus exhalaciones al suave silencio que la envolvía. Pero la voz del hanyou, continuó perturbándola, provocando que la paz fuera disminuyendo lentamente, sintiendo como si realmente dejara de flotar para reposar en un lugar cálido y suave.

Abrió los ojos, viendo como el hanyou la miraba con miedo y preocupación. Algo aturdida intentó levantarse pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió, asegurando que necesitaba descansar después de la descarga energética que había recibido. Entonces, Kagome lo recordó todo, su viaje, sus vivencias, sus hijos.

-¡Mûn! ¿Dónde está Mûn? – haciendo caso omiso a Inuyasha, se levantó a toda prisa saliendo de la cabaña, donde se encontraban sus amigos y Sesshomaru.

-¡Kagome! – Shippo corrió hacia ella contento de verla bien – nos has dado un susto de muerte

-¿Dónde está Mûn? – volvió a preguntar desesperada. Los demás la miraron de forma extraña no entendiendo a que se refería.

-¿Quién es Mûn? – preguntó Inuyasha al salir de la cabaña – vuelve dentro, llevas inconsciente…

-¿Es que nadie la recuerda? – la sacerdotisa se puso las manos en la boca suplicando en voz baja que se despertara rápidamente. Se negaba a creer que no había podido salvar la vida de su hija.

-Perfecto, ya es oficial. La niña del futuro está loca – dijo Jaken apareciendo de entre la maleza. El demonio verde recibió un golpe por el báculo de cierto monje – estúpido humano

-Kagome relájate – Sango se acercó preocupada – has estado tres días inconsciente es posible que aún no tengas claro la realidad.

-No… no – la sacerdotisa negaba con la cabeza, sin creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando – No es posible – se puso las manos en el vientre y entonces lo notó. Bajó la mirada sorprendida - ¿Dónde…? – su vientre era completamente plano y no solo eso, llevaba el traje de su instituto - ¿Y mi traje? – miró a Sango quien le negó con la cabeza - ¿y Kagura? –Sesshomaru levantó la vista mirando a la joven por primera vez

-Kagura murió – Miroku contestó a la pregunta – hace unos días. ¿No lo recuerdas? – Kagome suspiró. El miedo y la tensión que había sentido se desvanecía lentamente

-He vuelto – susurró

-¿Kagome? – Inuyasha la llamó acercándose también. Unos demonios caza-almas aparecieron de la nada provocando diferentes reacciones en los presentes. Kagome recordó su viaje y como ese simple símbolo ya no afectaba a su corazón.

-Ve – le pidió con una sonrisa – yo necesito descansar – Inuyasha asintió y se dirigió hacia la dirección del demonio. Kagome se giró hacia los demás sin mostrar tristeza alguna – siento haberos asustado. No estaba en mis cabales – Sango sonrió y la abrazó

-Naraku puede esperarse un día o dos – Miroku se dirigió hacia ellas – necesitamos que todos los miembros del equipo estén al cien por cien.

-¡Perfecto! No hacéis más que retrasar a mi señor en su batalla final. ¡No necesitamos a una niña estúpida que…! – las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo y tremendo golpe que recibió el sapo demonio

-Cállate, Jaken – Sesshomaru, el autor del golpe y de la orden, miró a los humanos detenidamente, para luego girarse y andar – vámonos – ordenó.

-Sí, realmente Kagura lo cambiará – sonrió Kagome – chicos, debo ir un momento a mi tiempo – Miroku y Sango la miraron apenados – no, no es lo que pensáis. Necesito ver a mi madre, solo eso.

-Bueno, Inuyasha no está aquí para detenerte – aportó la exterminadora con una mirada cómplice

-Y cuando llegue seguramente irá a buscarte – corroboró el monje

-¿No estás enfadada Kagome? – preguntó inocentemente Shippo subido en el hombro de Miroku

-No, creo que estoy en paz – sonrió ella. Sin más se dirigió al pozo, con ese sentimiento de felicidad que albergaba su corazón. Quería abrazar a su madre, a su hermano y a su abuelo, hacer todo aquello que no pudo cuando estaba en el futuro, sola y atrapada.

Esa noche, escuchó casi todas las historias de su abuelo, jugó con su hermano hasta que este durmió y habló con su madre hasta que el sol empezó a salir. Por extraño que parezca, Inuyasha no apareció hasta el día siguiente, quien encontró a la joven sonriente, sin un ápice de tristeza. Por muy extraño que le pareciera al hanyou, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, no quería que el buen humor de la adolescente desapareciera y por ello, acabara estampado en el suelo. Kagome por otro lado, siguió a su compañero al pasado, sin hacer preguntas o pucheros, pues ella ya había recuperado la fe en su amor.

Era feliz, quería a su familia y fuera un sueño o no, sabía que sería feliz en su futuro. Solo debía esperar y creer en que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, antes de que os dirijáis a mí con las antorchas encendidas (ya huelo a madera quemada) quiero decirlos que ni yo misma había quedado a gusto con este final, por lo que estoy trabajando un epílogo, que espero tener para la semana que viene. Y sin más dilación los agradecimientos.

Castro: Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje. Espero no haberte decepcionado, yo misma pensaba que me daría para más pero he creído oportuno dejarlo aquí. Espero que nos veamos la semana que viene con el epílogo.

lauris7ki: Sí, ciertamente Kagome vive un futuro que no está lleno de rosas, pero la vida difícilmente lo es. Eso sí, lo bueno que tenemos los seres humanos es que nos acordamos de lo bueno. xD Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Espero verte la semana que viene!

YanierHigurashi: Wow… me he quedado sin palabras (y mira que es difícil… no, no… en serio… lo es xD) Muchísimas gracias por las bellas palabras, estallé de alegría cuando vi el comentario, es muy gratificante que alguien tenga esa opinión de ti. Muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo haya llegado a la expectativa y recuerda… hay epílogo xD

Sangoaome00: A riesgo de que me haya quedado un poco OC, en este capítulo Inuyasha sí que ha cambiado un poco (no sé cómo describirlo de maduro sin serlo realmente… este hanyou me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza) En fin, espero que el capítulo te agrade y que nos veamos la siguiente semana. Muchas gracias por el comentario.

zabitamt1975: Espero que este capítulo te haya eliminado la sensación de angustia que la historia te mostraba. Debo decirte que es fantástico que mi historia pueda transmitir esos sentimientos, me hace enormemente feliz saber que puedo llegar a vosotros estado a miles de kilómetros. Muchas gracias por dejar el comentario y espero nos veamos en el último capítulo.

Valkiria-San: ¡Muy buenas! Me ha encantado tu mensaje, me ha parecido muy divertido y discernido. Muchísimas gracias, decir que el médico lo ha recomendado me alaga como no tienes idea. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y bueno… nos vemos en el epílogo, si gustas. ¡Nos vemos!

cindy-chan10: Espero haber actualizado lo más pronto posible. De verdad que quería hacerlo antes pero rara era la vez que me podía poner delante del ordenador a escribir algo. En fin. Muchisimas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y de todo corazón, espero vernos en el siguiente. ¡Hasta pronto!

Agradecer también a lindaminina37, Kris' Neckerchief, China 3 1, Sofialare14, Marisol MS, Seyram Asakura, YanierHigurashi, xAnnaZedx y getyourCRAYON, Plupa, Sakura-Shara19, cindy-chan10, Nieve Taisho, Valkiria-San, marialaurajs por vuestros "me gusta" y por seguir la historia. Espero que esta continuación sea de vuestro agrado y nos sigamos viendo por aquí.

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que aunque no dejen su huella siguen dando vida a todas mis obras, porque gracias a todos los lectores, mis "niños" sobreviven.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


	5. Epílogo

Epílogo

La vida seguía después de su pequeño viaje. Ahora, recordaba perfectamente que su viaje al futuro, su charla con la sacerdotisa Kikyou y la casi pérdida de su hija, no había sido un sueño o una fantasía, sino que realmente ella había viajado en el tiempo. No era raro, ya que estaba acostumbrada a viajar por ese concepto nada lineal como era el tiempo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser sorprendente.

Se tocó su barriga de siete meses y sonrió, a veces su pequeño se movía y daba patadas, como si realmente escuchara sus pensamientos. Había estado caminando por los alrededores de su casa, pues Inuyasha se había vuelo extremadamente sobreprotector con ella después del extraordinario acontecimiento. Metida en sus pensamientos, había llegado al pozo el cual había cambiado su vida completamente. Se apoyó en uno de los bordes del pozo y cerró los ojos, imaginando como sería la vida de sus familiares al otro lado del tiempo y del espacio. Ojalá ella tuviera la misma longevidad que su cuñado, podría esperar a que todo pasara y reencontrarse con su familia nuevamente, solo para estar presente en los últimos días de su abuelo y para que su madre conociera a sus nietos.

-¡Ma! – Mûn completamente recuperada y con una energía desmesurada, venía corriendo y siendo seguida por Kyo, hijo de Sesshomaru – papá acaba de llegar con el tío Sesshomaru. Nos han traído regalos – agregó sonriente. Kagome sonrió y abrió los ojos, mirando a los niños – má ¿por qué lloras?

-¿Qué? – se tocó la mejilla percatándose de las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió – no te preocupes cariño, estoy bien.

-Son las hermanas del emborazo – le espetó sabiamente su sobrino, que había sacado el carácter abierto de su madre

-Las hormonas del embarazo – corrigió ella sonriendo, pero también sorprendida de que el niño conociera ese concepto – sí, puede ser – aseguró. En el horizonte pudo distinguir dos figuras altas, que se movían con tranquilidad hacia su dirección.

-¡Te digo que es estúpido, Sesshomaru! – gritaba el hanyou – Kouga no puede pretender convencer a esos gatos del norte. No se puede confiar en ellos

-¿Prefieres que las serpientes del sud manden a generales a destruir las aldeas vecinas? – preguntó fríamente el demonio

-¿Y por qué cojones no hablas con Sango? Ella y Kohaku están creando una escuela de exterminadores.

-No pediremos ayuda a unos humanos, estúpido – los hermanos se acercaban hacia la mujer y los niños pero si prestarles atención.

-Quieres pedirle a mi mujer que vaya con Kouga a ver a unos demonios gatos para convencerlos de una alianza, Sesshomaru – recriminó el hanyou – a mi embarazada mujer, te recuerdo.

-Me alegra saber que habéis vuelto de una pieza – los hermanos miraron a la sacerdotisa sorprendidos, como si no se esperaran su estada allí – ¿ha ido bien? ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Ya hablaremos – suspiró el hanyou ante la sonrisa de su esposa. Entonces lo olió, ese olor característico salado y húmedo que le retorcía las entrañas - ¿pasa algo?

-No, no, tranquilo – sonrió restregándose inconscientemente el ojo derecho – son las hermanas del emborazo – repitió sonriente

-¿Las qué? – preguntaron a la vez los hermanos haciendo sonreír más a la mujer

-¿Má, que le pasa al pozo? – los adultos miraron dentro del pozo, sorprendiéndose dos de ellos.

-No puede ser – Inuyasha miraba atentamente sorprendido – el techo del templo

-¿El templo? – Kyo miró a su padre curioso

-Es mi otro hogar – aseguró Kagome con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a ir? – Inuyasha la miró asustado, no quería volver a perderla pero no podía obligarla a quedarse. Su mujer vio su inseguridad en los ojos por lo que cerró los suyos.

-No sé si podré volver – aseguró ella – y no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pasé esos tres años – concluyó tristemente. Quería a su familia pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la que tenía aquí

- _No tienes necesidad de perder nada_ – una voz resonó en el aire, poniendo en alerta a los mayores –

-¿Qué? – Kagome reconocía la voz, pero le parecía inverosímil que ella volviera solo para eso.

-¿Esa voz no es la de tu exnovia muerta? – Sesshomaru preguntó sin muchos escrúpulos – ¿no ha sido ella quien estuvo a punto de matar a tu mujer y a tu hija? –agregó

- _Veo que hay costumbres que no cambian, Señor Sessshomaru –_ el demonio enfrió la mirada – _pero solo vengo a restaurar el daño. Tú nunca deberías haber traspasado el pozo y por tanto nunca habrías debido conocer este mundo_ –

-¿Quieres decir que nunca la debería haber conocido? – Inuyasha, sorprendido hablaba con el aire intentando identificar de donde venía la voz de Kikyou

- _No es tan sencillo_ – contrapuso la voz – _Que ella no debiera viajar en el tiempo no significa que vuestros destinos no estuvieran predestinados. Inuyasha, tú habrías vivido hasta el momento de su nacimiento y la habrías conocido en su mundo. Pero la perla se interpuso en vuestras vidas, en las de todos. El renacer de Kagura fue una manera de reestablecer un poco el equilibrio, pues por mucho que ella estuviera hecha de viento, su alma debía haber nacido unos siglos antes, pero la perla se interpuso, igual que se interpuso en las vidas de todos nosotros. Para reestablecer el equilibrio se debía devolver las almas a sus lugares originarios. Kagura debía vivir, al igual que Kohaku, yo debía volver al submundo y Kagome a su época._

\- ¿Significa que debo volver a mi tiempo? ¿Esa es la manera de reestablecer el destino? Estando siempre dividida

-No la vas a separar de mi lado Kikyou. Ni tu ni nadie – el hanyou cogió de la cintura a su esposa – y me da igual quien venga – aseguró. Mûn y Kyo miraban sin entender al cielo

- _En ningún momento he dicho que debas volver. Este pozo no es normal, está hecho como puerta hacia un futuro que solo vosotros conocéis –_ aseguró - _los espíritus del destino quieren premiarte y la única forma que han encontrado para tu paz ha sido abrir el portal –_ el pozo brilló de un color azul electrizante – _podrás pasar por él siempre que quieras y precises tanto tú como tu marido y tus hijos –_ Kagome abrió los ojos- _y podrás volver siempre que quieras._

\- ¡Podremos visitar a la abuela! –gritó la niña alegre

-¿No hay trampa alguna en todo esto? – preguntó Inuyasha – podremos ir y volver sin tener que utilizar la perla.

- _Pero en el momento de vuestra muerte, el pozo se cerrará definitivamente. Es la forma de arreglar el daño de la perla –_ Kikyou hizo una pausa – _Kagome, dentro de ti existía un poder inaudito que posiblemente Midoriko puso en ti, para destruir la perla. Me duele pensar que esa joya nos utilizó como quiso para que tú viajaras en el tiempo y que murieras aquí, pues tu muerte habría sido el fin del mundo que conocemos. Por tu, por vuestro –_ se corrigió – _excelente trabajo, ellos, los espíritus del destino os quieren recompensar. Y esta ha sido la única forma que se les ha ocurrido para hacer feliz a la muchacha que acabó con ese bello mal._

 _-_ ¿No es una mentira? ¿ni un sueño? – sin poder remediarlo, se le escaparon dos lágrimas mirando al cielo - ¿podré ir y volver?

- _Hasta el día de vuestra muerte -_ aseguró Kikyou - _pero debo advertirte de que existe una condición increbrantable y que también va para tus hijos_

 _-_ Era de esperar – contrapuso el hanyou cruzando los brazos

-¿Cuál es esa condición? –preguntó la sacerdotisa haciendo caso omiso a su marido

- _El pasado nunca debe saber qué va a ocurrir –_ decretó Kikyou – _Kagome, en vuestro mundo tenéis estudios que analizan esta época y tú como todos en tu tiempo sabéis que ocurrirá después. No podéis interponeros en el destino del universo y debéis dejar que todo lo que va a ocurrir, ocurra._

\- ¿Nada sobre Ieyasu Tokunawa(1), el Comandante Matthew Perry(2), sobre Hiroshima o Nagasaki (3)?

- _No te prohíbo que salves vidas, todas aquellas que puedas poner a buen recaudo será porque así el destino lo quiera. Pero no puedes intentar acabar con la historia, pues entonces nunca se habría llegado hasta ese futuro –_ hizo una pausa – _debo irme, el tiempo es escaso. Sed felices._ \- la voz se desvaneció pero el pozo seguía brillando.

-¿Vamos? – Inuyasha la cogió de la mano sintiendo el temblor en todo su cuerpo – tu madre estará ansiosa por conocer a sus nietos

-¿Y sino volvemos? – preguntó asustada

-Mejor para mí – aseguró el hanyou – no tendré que verle la cara a este idiota – afirmó con una sonrisa recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Sesshomaru

-Dentro de dos días tenemos que ir a ver al general Azusho, del clan de los zorros de las nieves. Y deberás llevarte a la cría de zorro – Sesshomaru hizo un gesto a su hijo para que este lo siguiera.

-Hasta dentro de dos días – se despidió el pequeño demonio para después seguir a su padre. Posiblemente Sesshomaru no fuera muy cariñoso, pero a ninguno de los dos adultos se les escapó el detalle de que el demonio perro, había aminorado la marcha para que su hijo llegara hasta él y le cogiera la mano.

-Quien diría que iba a cambiar tanto – negó el hanyou con la cabeza

-¿Y nos vamos así? ¿Sin despedirnos? – Kagome tenía mucho más miedo que su marido.

-Sesshomaru es capaz de venir a buscarme con tal de que me presente en esa maldita reunión – suspiró el hanyou – además, yo también tengo ganas de ver a tu familia – Kagome miró al pozo con dudas ¿debería arriesgar todo lo que tenía para ver a sus familiares?

Sonomi Higurashi, como cada mañana y después de hacer sus quehaceres en el hogar, se sentó en el banco situado debajo del árbol milenario que llevaba tantos siglos en aquel lugar. Para Sonomi, estar en ese árbol era como estar cerca de su hija, pues aunque ella la dejara partir con una sonrisa, no podía evitar pensar que, aunque estuviera feliz, la había perdido para siempre.

Y es que, hacía ya cuatro años que su pequeña había decidido irse a la época antigua, con su gran amor, dejando atrás a su familia. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano sus hijos se irían del nido y harían su propia vida, pero tenía la esperanza de poder verlos cada cierto tiempo y de poder conocer a sus nietos.

-Hola mamá – Sonomi abrió los ojos y focalizó la mirada, sonriendo

-¿Qué tal Souta? – la mujer, miró al adolescente que tenía delante. A sus dieciocho años, el pequeño niño que jugaba a la pelota, a los videojuegos y que admiraba a un hanyou de la época feudal, se había convertido en todo un hombre que acababa de hacer las pruebas para la universidad y que… bueno… seguía teniendo las mismas aficiones

-Bien, creo que pasaré sin problema – el joven se sentó al lado de su madre, sintiendo el frescor de la cara

-¿Ya sabes que quieres hacer? Tu abuelo estaría encantado con que siguieras el legado familiar y fueras sacerdote del templo.

-Creo que paso – sonrió Souta – escogeré historia especializado en la Era del Sengoku – su madre lo miró sorprendida – quiero tener noticias de ella. Si hay alguna posibilidad de saber de su vida, quiero encontrarla.

-Souta – la mujer lo obligó a mirarla – tu hermana está bien, lo sé. Sé que es feliz con Inuyasha y que tendrá una vida plena y segura. Tú debes hacer tu vida, no puedes anclarte en el pasado

-No mamá – contradijo el joven cogiéndole una mano a su madre – quiero saber si tengo sobrinos – sonrió provocando una carcajada en la mujer – además, Kagome me explicaba cosas fascinantes de la era feudal y siempre me ha encantado. Quiero saber más y si de paso tengo más información sobre mi hermana o sobre Inuyasha, nunca va a estar de más.

-Es una buena respuesta – sonrió la mujer

-Sería mucho más fácil poder preguntarle directamente, no te lo niego – aseguró el joven con una sonrisa

-Y ¿Por qué no lo haces? – madre e hijo se sorprendieron al escuchar una tercera voz, muy conocida por ambos. Al girarse, vieron a una pareja vestida con ropas feudales, él con un traje rojo y ella con un traje de sacerdotisa. En medio y cogida de la mano de ambos una pequeña niña con un traje parecido al del hombre y de iguales características físicas.

-¿Kagome? – Sonomi se levantó, aturdida por el remolino de emociones que tenía en su interior. Levemente dio unos pocos pasos hacia su hija quien había dejado a su familia para avanzar hacia su madre. Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sentimiento – ¿eres tú de verdad?

-Creo que sí – aseguró con una sonrisa. Desvió la mirada hacia el joven, mucho más alto que ella - ¿Souta? – con la mano señaló la antigua altura que tenía el joven cuando se fue al Sengoku - ¿Souta? – volvió a preguntar

-Hace años que dejé de medir eso, hermana – los dos se abrazaron también - Estas… - le señaló el abultado vientre

-De siete meses - sonrió ella ante la fascinación de su hermano y el chillido de alegría de su madre

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó nuevamente el joven

-El pozo se ha abierto – Inuyasha habló con algo de pudor, pues no quería romper el dulce momento que estaba viviendo su mujer – ha sido un regalo.

-¡Oh hijo mío! – fuera de la sorpresa inicial, Sonomi se acercó al hanyou y lo abrazó, extasiada por su visita – me alegro tanto de veros otra vez – el hanyou se dejó hacer, siempre se había sentido parte de esta familia por lo que era agradable volver a casa – no me digas que es…

-Mámá, Souta, os quiero presentar a nuestra hija, Mûn – la niña, algo vergonzosa, se había escondido detrás de su padre cuando este se había abrazado a Sonomi. La señora Higurashi se puso a su altura y la miró con una sonrisa – Mûn, estos son tu abuela Sonomi y tu tío Souta.

-Hola querida – la niña salió levemente del escondite donde se encontraba - ¿quieres un poco de ramen? – la niña levantó la mirada sonriente. No lo había probado nunca pero su padre siempre hablaba maravillas de esa comida

-¿Puedo? – la niña miró a la pareja la cual asintió - ¡sí! – rápidamente se cogió de la mano de su abuela y juntas se dirigieron hacia la casa

-Me alegro de verte, renacuajo – Inuyasha se acercó a Souta, el cual era solo un poco más bajo que él y le removió el cabello – has crecido

-Gracias al cielo, sí –respondió él – aun tengo la partida del Assasins Creed que empezaste, guardada, si quieres podemos jugar – el hanyou sonrió y asintió, había echado de menos la caja mágica y los juegos raros de su cuñado

-¿Y el abuelo? – Kagome miraba a todos lados preocupada – no le habrá pasado algo ¿verdad?

-Bueno, nada malo en realidad – la pareja lo miraron extrañados –sabes que nuestro primo Ranma estaba prometido ¿no? – la joven asintió, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la joven Tendo tiempo atrás – bien pues se ha casado con Akane y están esperando su primer hijo

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con el viejo? – preguntó el hanyou extrañado

-Pues que en la boda, el abuelo conoció a una tal Cologne, una mujer china… - el chico sonrió maléficamente – parece que están saliendo

-¿El abuelo tiene novia? – Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Ranma se ha casado? ¿qué ha sucedido con mi desaparición, el Armagedón?

-Entrad en casa, os pondré al día – ofreció el joven con una sonrisa.

Ese día y el siguiente, el templo Higurashi disfrutó de una agradable visita donde todos los integrantes del lugar se pusieron al día. Como les fue prometido, el pozo funcionó para la sacerdotisa, su marido y sus descendiente durante su longeva vida, siendo este un nexo imprescindible para Kagome, quien al fin había encontrado el equilibrio con su alma.

FIN.

* * *

¡Muy buenas!

Pido mil perdones, ya sé que prometí un epílogo la semana pasada, pero no me acordé de que eran las navidades… y no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada xD.

Aclaraciones:

1 Ieyasu Tokugawa fue uno de los fundadores del clan Tokugawa. Consiguiói expandir su influencia hegemonizando el territorio durante el final de la Era del Sengoku hasta que en el 1603 consigue el rango de Shogun. Esta hegemonía creada por Ieyasu y que segurán durante dos siglos y medio, los descendientes del clan Tokugawa, permitió a Kapon vivir en una paz relativa hast ale 1868 cuando los poderes del clan fueran transferidos al emperador Meji, empezando así la época Meji.

2 Matthew C. Perry fue un comandante naval que llegó a las costas de Japón en el siglo XIX abriendo las fronteras y eliminando el aislamiento autoimpuesto que el gobierno japonés había practicado durante siglos.

3 Hiroshima y Nagasaki por desgracia son dos ciudades reconocibles por las desgracias que ocurrieron en el siglo XX. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Japón y EEUU entraron en conflicto por intereses imperialistas y económicos en una guerra que territorialmente no les afectaba. El resultado fue la masacre de millones de personas en estas dos ciudades, flancos fuertes del imperio japonés, las cuales fueron bombardeadas constantemente antes de lanzar las dos bombas nucleares que aun hoy día los efectos secundarios afectan a las familias de las víctimas.

Bueno, pues sin más dilación los agradecimientos:

cindy-chan10: Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje! Sí la verdad es que la historia no pretendía hacerla muy larga, ya que temía tener problemas con el pasado y el futuro, además que jugaba un poco con que la Kagome del futuro estaba en un coma místico xD. En fin, espero que el Epílogo sí haya sido de tu agrado y perdona por tardar tanto. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. ¡Un Saludo y espero no leamos más a menudo!

Valkiria-San: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que el epílogo también sea un poco menos decepcionante que la historia en si. Había pensado en hacer un lemon, pero el cuerpo me pedía (supongo que por las fechas en las que estamos) hacer algo así, más familiar. Espero que te guste uy que nos sigamso viendo por aquí. ¡Hasta pronto!

Agradecer también a lindaminina37, Kris' Neckerchief, Sofialare14, Marisol MS, Seyram Asakura, YanierHigurashi, xAnnaZedx y getyourCRAYON, Plupa, Sakura-Shara19, cindy-chan10, Nieve Taisho, Valkiria-San, marialaurajs por vuestros "me gusta" y por seguir la historia. Espero que este final sea de vuestro agrado y nos sigamos viendo por aquí.

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que aunque no dejen su huella siguen dando vida a todas mis obras, porque gracias a todos los lectores, mis "niños" sobreviven.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
